


FE:If/Fates Weapon Stories

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of it, More characters to be added, This ain't my best work but I'm trying here, Tragedy writing is fun sue me, meta jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: Small 4-part stories based on various weapons/objects and their wielders in Fire Emblem:Fates. Inspired by Nier:Automata.These tragic tales might not be directly related to the characters, but rather will be inspired by their personalities or archetypes.





	1. Gunter's Lance-The Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A puppeteer becomes torn over why he's raising his puppet.

—  
Gunter’s Lance-The Puppeteer.  
—  
I saw people say that men came and slew the evil.  
I saw no men, only puppets, and no evil, only people.  
I saw the truth, and would have my revenge.  
\---  
II  
I will create my own puppet, to slay the real evil.  
I will arm him with knowledge of the injustices and he will carry my will out.  
I will not let their darkness taint him.  
\---  
III  
I can't make him my puppet.  
I can't force him to exact my revenge.  
I can't replace what I've lost… Can I?  
\---  
IV  
I smile as we spend time together, I am proud of my child.  
I smile as he fights, be it for me or for himself.  
I smile as I father him, but I am no better than the puppeteer who stole it all from me.  
—


	2. Lilith's Dragonstone-The Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handmaid lies to protect her master, or so she thinks.

—  
Lilith’s Dragonstone-The Liar  
—  
I  
My latest duty has come to light, protect and aid the young prince at all costs, even if it means death.  
I wished to grow close to him, but I mustn't forget this oath. So I won't let my feelings be known.  
My only hope is that he may understand why I must distance myself so.  
\---  
II  
The prince is kind to me, and the feelings I wished to purge earlier return.  
He treats me like family, and though I am grateful to receive such treatment, I must not forget my duty should he fall into danger. So I never succumb to the urge to call him “Brother.”  
My only hope is that he may understand why I must mislead him so.  
\---  
III  
The prince pleads to me, questions me, orders me.  
“Please do not die for my sake.” “Why must you die for me?” “I refuse to let it happen!”  
I am closer to him than ever, but we are not family, thus my duty stands.  
My only hope is that he may understand why I must falsely promise him so.  
\---  
IV  
My duty has finally been realized, I take a fatal blow to allow him to live on. Yet the prince cries as if it was he whose blood had been spilled.  
I smile in my final moments, but that is yet another facade to protect him. In that moment, he was more hurt than I was.  
My hopes had been shattered, he would never understand, and neither would I.  
—


	3. Felicia's Dagger-Days On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of diminishing hope for a diligent worker.

—  
Felicia’s Dagger-Days On The Job  
—  
I  
My first day on the job!!!  
I'm just so excited to be a chef here at such a fancy establishment, I've always dreamed of this!!!  
I'll prepare dishes as if they were art, for all the loving patrons!!!  
Ah, I think my cooking timer is a bit behind, or is it? My talent lies as a cook, not as a clockmaker.  
I can't wait for day two!!!  
\---  
II  
My first day on the job!  
I'm just so excited to be a waitress here at such a fancy establishment, I've always dreamed of this!  
Offering perfect service and a sweet personality, for all the loving patrons!  
Oh, this tray sure is heavy, but I'll be fine. My talent lies as a bright personality, not as a balancer.  
I can't wait for day two!  
\---  
III  
My first day on the job.  
I'm just so excited to be a plant here at such a fancy establishment, I've always dreamed of this.  
I'll sit all day at the tables and loudly mention just how wonderful the food is, for all the loving patrons.  
Oof, I look pretty sad in the mirror, it shouldn't matter. My talent lies as a business drummer, not a happy face.  
I can't wait for day two.  
\---  
IV  
My first day on the job I'm just so excited to be looking for a new job I've always dreamed of this I'll search and I'll search to find something anything that I can be happy with and do well at oh dear nothing seems to work but that's okay my talent is out there somewhere what is my talent what ismytalentwhatismytalentwhatis  
I can't wait for day one  
—


	4. Ganglari-Autonomous Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend of another world, where a supposed solution for peace becomes an end to all.

—  
Ganglari-Autonomous Blade  
—  
I  
Once upon a time…  
There was a small peaceful kingdom and an empire.  
The empire was in the middle of a conquest, and many kingdoms were being extinguished by them and their warring ways.  
The small peaceful kingdom needed a way to repel the empire, but not sacrifice their pacifistic nature.  
\---  
II  
That's when a noble craftsman and a powerful witch came together with a brilliant idea.  
They had created an enchanted blade that required no wielder.   
With this, they could wear the empire’s coming army down and continue living in peace...  
\---  
III  
The small peaceful kingdom made a legion of these blades, and set them outside the walls.  
The kingdom went back to their ways, no longer fretting.  
Days, weeks, and months went by with no word of attack...  
\---  
IV  
After a year, the small kingdom’s trade partners and neighboring lands suddenly began to cease communication… Deciding to investigate, the king sends out search parties.  
They return in shambles, wounded heavily and shaken by a revelation.  
The empire was extinct, and so were all the neighboring nations.  
For the swords held no emotion, and never discriminated in their slaughter.  
Their kingdom would be the last to fall to such blades. The last on the earth...  
—


	5. Mozu's Pike-Deadly Jig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old folk tale about a small, naive town...

—  
Mozu’s Pike-Deadly Jig  
—  
I  
There once was a town in ol’ Hoshido,  
Where the days were lively and nights were slow,  
The leaders of the town were a man, wife, and daughter,  
And it was thanks to their kindness their village was slaughtered…  
\---  
II  
On a festival night, in the middle of a war,  
A cannon would boom, and shake ‘em all to the core,  
The townspeople gathered at the front gate,  
To the view of an army lying in wait...  
\---  
III  
The mother and father would laugh and rejoice,  
“Well let's treat them as guests, ain't much of a choice!”  
But the daughter was not as trusting as they,  
“They're out for our heads, we gotta keep ‘em at bay!”  
\---  
IV  
With flags of white, the villagers greeted,  
Only to be painfully treated,  
Alone and afraid, fearing death’s call,  
The daughter grabbed a pitchfork and killed them all...  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you'd asked the young girl what she had become,  
> She'd reply to you: "A killer who answers to none."


	6. Bölverk-A Paranoid Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king becomes paranoid, and will do anything to fix his mistake.

—  
Bölverk-A Paranoid Bargain  
—  
I  
Though I am a king, I am also a father and husband.  
I have many loves and many children.  
I love them all equally.  
But I fear some might harbor hatred to me, or love me too much.  
\---  
II  
My loves and my children are dying, dropping like flies.  
I know why it's happening, someone wants the throne and will do anything for it.  
From now on I mustn't show such trust, I must be vigilant.  
Even if I must surround myself with the most detestable pieces, this game of chess shall be won.  
\---  
III  
I cannot bear this any longer.  
There's too much to oversee, assassinations, abuse, starvation.  
I must use a show of force to quench what is stressing me so, threatening to conquer Hoshido shall prove fruitful, I will ally with one from a world spoken of in legends.  
Anankos will have my body, but I trust him to make everything right, so I may treat my family with kindness once more.  
\---  
IV  
>PLAYER TURN  
>WHITE PAWN CAPTURED  
>WHITE KING REMOVED FROM BOARD  
>IN THE LEAD  
>AWAITING NEXT MOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part might be a bit confusing, it's essentially detailing after Garon had lost himself to Anankos, and the ensuing game of chess. With Corrin being the capured pawn and Sumeragi being the king removed from the board. I thought it might be nice to use chess as an ironic way of showing how much more direct and uncaring Anankos!Garon's plans for his kingdom, Hoshido, and his children are. Also, Chess is a top down turn based strategy game and it writes itself.


	7. Daikon Radish-Development Log DATES UNKNOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game developer laments on the failure that is weeaboos.  
> Or, Joke item gets a joke story.

—  
Daikon Radish-Development Log FULL DATE UNKNOWN  
—  
I  
[??/??/2014]  
I'm coming up with such a great idea for the next game!  
We could try something akin to a Greek epic?  
Everyone liked bonding in the last game, so maybe we should test family bonds.  
\---  
II  
[??/??/2015]  
Yes, yes, yes!  
It's all coming together.  
Two kingdoms, one of which raised the player and another that they used to belong to.  
Each one is going to have deep and meaningful reasons for their fight, I want to make the choice between them super hard!  
\---  
III  
[??/??/2016]  
Game’s gonna be shipped soon, I was in over my head.  
My epic has been taken over by baffoon writers.  
They sacrifice the intricate pacing for marketable character traits.  
Do American fans really love anime that much???  
\---  
IV  
[??/??/2016]  
The story is filled with holes.  
The main cast is impossible to attach to.  
We are literally clinging to goddamn sex appeal to sell this.  
Fire Emblem used to be so much deeper.  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on Fates in a nutshell, told through theoretical devlogs. I am still a bit salty that they didn't take advantage of the wonderful themes Fates advertises. The cool thing about Fates' writing is that it's vague enough to be expanded in many ways. (In other words, a fanfic writer's dreamboat!)
> 
> In other news, Net Neutrality might die. Can't wait for all fanwork creators to get absolutely screwed. 
> 
> I promise the next weapon story won't be a shitpost.


	8. Arthur's Axe-To Be Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of excerpts from a famous Nohrian literature series.

—   
Arthur’s Axe-To Be Continued…(?)  
—  
I  
(Issue 2)  
Last time on Dragonstone Z…  
Our hero had just begun his quest to rescue Princess Ellie from the mad King Garok!  
…  
Next time on Dragonstone Z…  
Our hero reaches Garok’s lair! Will he be victorious?  
\---  
II  
(Issue 3)  
Last time on Dragonstone Z…  
Our hero cleared out Garok’s evil lair, only to find that it was one of many lairs! (five hundred to be exact)   
...  
Next time on Dragonstone Z…  
Our hero fights the dark dragon, will he survive such an encounter?  
\---  
III  
(Issue 230)  
Last time on Dragonstone Z…  
The dark dragon came back, for the twentieth time! But our hero remains victorious!  
...  
Next time on Dragonstone Z…  
The finale! This is it, the princess and all of mankind will finally be saved! ...Or will it?  
\---  
IV  
(Letter to all readers)  
To all it may concern:  
We regret to inform our readers of such grave news.  
The hit ongoing Nohrian short story series Dragonstone Z will no longer be serialized or published.  
A fatal accident has occurred, involving largely unknown circumstances, and the author has sadly passed away.  
We apologize deeply to those awaiting the heroic conclusion.  
—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now remember last time when I said I wouldn't shitpost anymore? Well, you might think I lied. But no, this was a pretty serious idea. Lemme explain myself!
> 
> In this little story, Arthur is represented by the hero, of course, he continues to come closer to fulfilling his duty for justice by saving a princess from a tyrant, but every time he does something sets him back to square one. But Arthur is also represented by the author. Because the longer he delays his heroic conclusion, the closer he gets to some unlucky death, such as a 30% hit missing and then getting hit by a 2% crit. (This was the moment I put down Conquest for a month during my initial no deaths hard/classic playthrough. I swear to god he dies in all my classic no reset runs.) hey, Maybe Nohr really does have a pretty good serialized writing scene!
> 
> But there is a little more meta commentary here, about how authors of serialized stories or comics use cheap tactics like reviving antagonists or setting back their hero too far to keep their story going as long as possible. Fates suffers from this a few times, for example, selling the full story in 3 packages. Maybe a smaller example would be all the plot convenience and Saturday morning cartoon villains that live far past their expiration dates...
> 
> So all in all, this was more of a meta-ironic comedic/tragic look at Arthur's traits than a comedic shitpost. I'll probably do something more character/lore relevant next time, seeing as I plan to do Subaki's Pike next. Maybe I'll get it done today.


End file.
